The Marigold
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Lately, Ichimaru-taichou behaved mysteriously. Yeah, I know he is always a mysterious one. But... / -A Fukutaichou's Note- / Izuru Kira's Point of View, OOC, Canon.


The Marigold

-A Fukutaichou's Note-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Canon: Season 2 (The Soul Society) – 6 (The Lost Shinigami Representative Badge)

Izuru Kira P.o.V, OOC

* * *

_(*On the front page*)_

This book belongs to Izuru Kira.

* * *

Lately, Ichimaru-taichou behaved mysteriously. Yeah, I know he is always a mysterious one. But he had never handed the division practice commandment over me, his fukutaichou, like he did a couple of days ago. He couldn't attend the practice because of what-is-it-I-don't-know. He just said he had something to do with Yamamoto-soutaichou that time. And he didn't know that I caught him roaming about the thirteenth division this afternoon; carefully with an unexplainable alertness, as if he had not wanted anyone to know about his behaviour.

He seems to hide something from his own vice captain.

My hunch says: it's related to Rukia Kuchiki, whose dead sentence will be taken place next week.

* * *

I pointed my Wabisuke to Hinamori. _(*Kira's hand trembled while writing.*) _I am the worst… What a miserable creature I am.

_(*Kira scrawled the rest of the page. His ink pen ran out. Kira stopped writing. Regretting. Thinking. Then he changed his pen.*)_

I know she was shocked about her _dead_ taichou, but it's not a reason for her to attack Ichimaru-taichou.

The Marigolds on the third division's yard are blooming.

* * *

...

...

...

_(*Many pages are blank*)_

* * *

If you are left behind the one you trust so much.

What will you feel?

Pain.

* * *

The third, the fifth and the ninth divisions became leaderless groups.

As the vice captain of the third division, I take up the running. But I'm not a taichou yet. I could not do the _bankai_ yet. Yeah, this is me. An average shinigami luckily chosen as a fukutaichou who lost his captain.

The division's tasks become heavy without a leader.

What do Hinamori and Hisagi feel thereabout?

Hinamori, since the day I've done that to her, has been suffering from a long-lasting shock; the fifth division is in vacuum right now. Aizen deceived everyone including his own vice captain. He was not dead; that time it was his zanpakutou which were hanging on the tower, not he himself.

And Hisagi… I don't know. He looks tough and strong. Yeah, his taichou must have taught him about facing the cruel, real world. Really. I never imagine that an idealistic blind man like Kaname Tousen will be a traitor.

Hisagi seems not affected by the traitorous things. But he changes. Now he's not fond of stalking Matsumoto.

The Marigolds are in their full blossoms. They don't match with these tightness feelings in Gotei 13.

* * *

A new taichou, Suzuki Amagai.

In fact, his motive entering Gotei 13 is to take vengeance on Yamamoto-soutaichou.

I don't really know what happened between the two, but what's clear is that Amagai-taichou is now dead.

Why are my captains always got trouble?

* * *

Of the three traitors, I'm sure Sousuke Aizen is the mastermind of the plans. Ichimaru-taichou must have been his puppet. Devil-may-care about Kaname Tousen. I don't care.

Yesterday, Sexta Espada and his _fracciónes_ attacked Karakura. Hitsugaya-taichou and co., who overcame the trouble, reported that the power of Aizen's Arrancar army is extremely strong.

Gotei 13 has to be prepared.

The Marigolds are falling.

* * *

Avirama lost in battle against my Wabisuke.

This is a hard work, keeping one of the pillars of the fake Karakura town.

From this point I can see Aizen, Tousen, and… Ichimaru-taichou. _(*Kira scored the last word off.*)_

Hey, Kira, he is not a taichou anymore.

Even in this verge of the fall of Gotei 13, I keep in sure that Ichimaru-taichou _(*Scored off*)_ is not at fault.

Ouch. I can't stop myself writing the word "taichou" behind his name.

* * *

I'm right!

Aizen is the true mastermind, the authentic traitor.

Ichimaru-taichou is a hero; even though he lost his duel with Aizen.

The Shinigami won the battle against The Arrancar with the help of old friends, The Vizard.

Aizen got a lifelong imprisonment.

The leadership of the third division is taken by Roujuurou Otoribashi, a Vizard. He is a calm, lazy-but-responsible man.

Hinamori is finally recovered. She can open her eyes that Aizen is truly a suck. She even temporarily hates herself of being so fanatic a person. In the past, she admired Aizen-taichou very badly. She imagined Aizen were her father. Ugh. Hinamori could sometimes be a simpleton.

Shinji Hirako, another Vizard, becomes her taichou. Semi-officially, Hirako-taichou was the leader of The Vizard.

Hisagi is cheered up; he had come into himself again. He likes stalking Matsumoto. Yesterday he made a burning out inferno—Hitugaya-taichou blew in rage because of Hisagi roaming about the tenth division. Such a maniac, that Hisagi.

But I can understand his explosive spirit. His taichou right now is his life saviour in the past: Kensei Muguruma. He is Hisagi's inspiration; the "69" tatoo on Hisagi's cheek imitated Muguruma-taichou's.

Of course, Hisagi was lamenting Tousen's death. Tousen, at the really end, became back to his idealistic mode. His eyes truly opened—yes, I mean he was not blind at that time; dunno, it might be one of his arrancar's power?—and also his heart. Tousen's last words were a gratitude for his ex-fukutaichou and ex-best friend, Sajin Komamura.

Hisagi will never forget Kaname Tousen.

Hmm. Both Hinamori and Hisagi are finally coming back to life.

What about me?

* * *

One deplorable thing: why didn't Ichigo Kurosaki kill Aizen at the same time? He killed the Quatro Espada, and beat the Sexta. Rukia Kuchiki killed the weakest. Kurotsuchi-taichou killed the crazy Espada. Kenpachi-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou killed the big one. Both of them also killed two others, the Septimo and the Quinta. The Vizards killed Primera and Segunda. Many Arrancars also died. Almost all of the underlings die but the leader survives.

It is not fair.

Ichimaru-taichou should not be the one who dies. Aizen should.

Aizen is unforgiveable.

And I'm suffering. Because of his unforgiveable, selfish actions. Because of the death of my ex-captain.

How about the marigolds? Their cute, tiny buds are popping out. Just like my grief.

* * *

I know my life path is still long. I shouldn't be suffering in regret and grief.

But Ichimaru-taichou will always be the figure I most admire. I missed him.

He was the one who taught me that "A warrior should not plead for his own life". It's the way of a loser. I must be a man who has a confidence that I shall win. Even if I knew I would not win the battle.

I know that a battlefield is full of fear.

Ichimaru-taichou must have known that he couldn't beat Aizen. Even Kurosaki couldn't do that by himself.

So why did Ichimaru-taichou keep facing him in a duel?

Ichimaru-taichou fought for his pride. Fought for Gotei 13. Fought for his promise to Matsumoto.

I know it's vain to think that everything's gonna be alright. The fullbringers are troublesome. Problems are coming alternately.

The Marigolds are drooping.

.

.

.

Yeah. This time the flowers match with my heart.

Marigold.

The symbol of the third division.

The symbol of grief.

My fathomless grief.

.

.

.

THE END.


End file.
